


In the Shrine with Saeko

by MayorHaggar



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead
Genre: Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Large Breasts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: When Saeko believes herself unworthy of love, Takashi decides to show her otherwise.
Relationships: Busujima Saeko/Komuro Takashi
Kudos: 44





	In the Shrine with Saeko

The plan had very nearly been ruined. Takashi knew Saeko could fight, but her unwillingness to kill two children that had been turned into "them" would have gotten her killed if he hadn't run over and shot them both in the head before they could hurt her.

They'd made it to the nearby shrine after that, but Saeko had still been down. Takashi knew he needed to help her through this; he needed to bring her back around tonight, before they left the shrine in the morning to meet up with the rest of their group at the Taiei Shoppingtown as planned. They would probably have to deal with "them" before they reunited with the others, so it was up to him to help her through this.

She told him about her sadistic side, about how a man had tried to molest her years earlier and she'd made him pay, and pay dearly. She _liked_ hurting him, she confessed. She enjoyed hurting people and having control over whether they lived or died. She loved it.

"Does anyone like that deserve love?!" she demanded hysterically.

"But ever since this has happened, I've felt that way too!" he said, interrupting her. He needed her to know that she wasn't alone. Why should she feel such anguish over her own choices, her own morality? _He_ was the one who had blown those two kids away without hesitation when she hadn't been able to make herself do it. 

"You became that way after this happened," she said, sounding resigned, defeated. "But I was like that before."

"Don't say that," he said. He couldn't let her keep thinking like this. She was doomed if she did.

"Nothing about me has changed," she went on as if she hadn't heard him. "Almost feels like it's gotten worse." It was obvious that his words weren't reaching her. Nothing that he was saying was making any difference. He couldn't afford to give up though, and this was too important to leave unresolved until morning. He needed to reach her, and he needed to do it now. If words couldn't do it, he'd just have to let his actions speak for him.

He reached out and put his hand over the back of hers. She gasped, and her blue eyes looked shocked. It looked like she might burst into tears at any moment, but at least she was actually looking at him, _really_ looking at him, not just staring without seeing while she explained why she believed she wasn't a person who deserved to be loved. It was a start. Now he just needed to show her that she wasn't alone.

"I accept you, Saeko," he said. "I accept you, faults and all. If you're sadistic and you like cutting people up, I'll accept that too." He pulled his hand off of hers and instead squeezed her breast through her school uniform, which definitely caught her attention. "You're the greatest girl ever."

When he took the chance and leaned his head in to kiss her, she leaned hers in as well to meet him. Their lips clashed with a frenzied sort of hunger. The drama of their escape and the killing and her confession all joined together to lend a sense of urgency to everything they were doing. And of course it all was fuelled by simple high school lust. Despite everything that was happening he was still a horny teenage boy, and Saeko was just about the hottest woman he'd ever seen.

They wound up with her on her back on the green mat, moaning and watching him closely as he undid her school uniform top and peeled it off of her body. It was so tempting to jump straight to her massive breasts, concealed only by a lacy purple bra, but he felt like he needed to take care of her first. She had been doubting herself, considering herself unworthy of love, and he wanted to show her how wrong she was. What better way to do that than by giving her all the love and affection he could? 

He took off her skirt and then started to peel her black thong down her legs. He smiled when he looked between her thighs and saw that she was already wet. Apparently she was looking forward to what they were about to do too. He doubted she was anticipating it even half as much as he was, but it was still nice to see.

She'd spread her legs automatically for him, but he put his hands on her inner thighs anyway. He settled in on his belly and made himself comfortable. He didn't know how long this was going to take, but he wouldn't give up no matter what. He would make sure Saeko knew just how much he loved her and her body, even if it meant spending all night with his head between her legs.

Takashi had never licked a girl before, but he'd watched as much porn and read as much smut as the next high school boy. Sometimes it could be tough to separate porn fantasies from actual, legitimate sex techniques that could be used on girls in real life and not result in getting smacked, so he stuck his tongue out, took his first lick and hoped for the best.

"Oh, Takashi!" She grabbed onto his head and sighed as he flattened his tongue out and slowly licked up and down the lips of her pussy, which he took as a good sign. He must have been doing something right, and he wasn't stupid enough to move away from it now that he'd found it.

The candle burned brightly as he licked her pussy in the otherwise empty shrine. He could not say how much time had passed with them just like that, him on his belly between her legs and lapping at her pussy with his tongue, but it didn't really matter either. As far as he was concerned, they had all the time in the world. It was just the two of them here tonight, sharing this together. They would meet up with the others tomorrow as planned, but none of them were on his mind right now. All of them, even Rei, took a back seat to Saeko in Takashi's mind. Right now Saeko was the one and only girl on his mind, and his entire world revolved around making her happy and showing her she deserved to be loved.

Remembering some of the old lessons he'd learned and hoping that he hadn't been led astray, Takashi started to work his fingers into the mix as well. While his tongue continued to lick at her, never straying very far from the long, slow vertical licks that she seemed to enjoy, he experimented with rubbing her clit as well.

"Ahh!" she hissed, and he could tell it wasn't a good sound. His hand pulled back as if he'd been burned, but she reached down and grabbed his hand with both of hers. "No, no, don't pull away," she said. "You can rub me there; it always works really well when I do it." Even in the midst of what they were doing, he couldn't help but smile with the mental image she'd just planted in his head at her hint of masturbation. "Just not too hard. I'm really sensitive there."

He nodded as best he could without pulling his mouth away as she guided his hand back towards her clit. He was far more careful this time around, giving her clit light little swipes with his fingers while being sure he didn't press down too hard. The difference was quickly obvious. Rather than hissing or giving a sign of discomfort, her moans became louder than ever.

"Yes, Takashi!" she said, her voice trembling. "Yes, that's good, that's _so_ good! Keep licking me, keep licking me!" She had nothing to worry about there. Hearing her moan and looking up and seeing her pretty face flushed with pleasure made him want to do nothing more than finish her off and give her what she wanted. She deserved this, deserved to have her beautiful body worshipped like this, and he felt honored and privileged that she was allowing him to do so. It was his genuine pleasure to show Saeko Busujima just how much she was loved, and there was nothing he wanted more than to hear her scream in orgasm thanks to his mouth and his fingers.

" _Takashi!_ " she screamed. It was good that they were the only two people in the shrine, because Saeko was apparently a screamer when she came. Her legs tightened and squeezed his neck slightly and her hands kept his face pressed firmly against her pussy, like she didn't want to let him go. He ignored all of it and focused on giving her whatever she needed, She hadn't asked him to stop yet and hadn't tried to pull away, so he kept licking her pussy and lightly rubbing her clit, watching and listening to her orgasm in awe. How could she ever think she didn't deserve to be loved? It was him who was starting to think _he_ didn't deserve this. How could he have possibly earned the right to be here with her like this?

He finally stopped when the screaming stopped and she relaxed against the mat beneath her. Looking up the length of her body from between her legs was quite a sight, but he got up onto his knees and crawled forward so he was hovering over her. As much fun as he'd had licking her and as proud as he was to have brought her such pleasure, there were certain other parts of her body that he really wanted to see. Now that he'd taken care of her he felt more than ready to explore two things in particular.

Saeko saw him staring at her breasts and knew what he wanted. With a knowing smile, she reached down and unsnapped her bra. She let it hang loose around her breasts for a moment without pulling it off, teasing him by delaying the exposure that he was waiting for. He grunted in frustration, and she giggled and finally took mercy on him by allowing the bra to fall away.

"Holy shit," Takashi whispered as he stared in awe. He'd already known that Saeko's breasts were massive; it would be impossible for him or anyone else _not_ to notice that. But knowing how stacked she was, or even getting a glimpse at her through her wet clothing couldn't have prepared him for just how round and perfect her breasts actually were. He could have just sat there and stared at her bare tits for the rest of the night, and might very well have done that if she hadn't cleared her throat to catch his attention.

"Takashi?" she said, and he could hear the amusement in her voice, the laughter than threatened to burst out. "Are you just going to stare at them all day, or are you going to actually touch them?"

"R-right!" That was all the reminder he needed, and he sprang into action. He grabbed her breasts with both hands, and marveled at how soft and squishy they were as he gave them a squeeze. He took a quick glance up at her to make sure this was okay and he wasn't doing anything wrong, and she smiled down at him gently, showing that she was fine. He returned her smile and went back to enjoying her breasts.

Squeezing Saeko's breasts wasn't how he'd expected to end the day, not at all. Getting her naked and playing with her perfect body had honestly never even entered his mind when they agreed to the plan of the two of them splitting off from the rest of the group for the night, but he was thrilled with how things had turned out now.

"Don't you want to suck on them too?" she asked. "I've heard that's something some boys like." And now it had gotten even better, somehow.

He took her left breast between his lips without another word, sucking on it and licking at her nipple while his hand kept playing with her other breast. Then he switched sides, sucking on her right tit and squeezing the left. He went back and forth a few times, getting his fill of both of them, but there was an issue down below that was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore.

His cock had started getting hard pretty much as soon as they started making out, because he was a horny high school boy that was making out with a beautiful girl so of course he was turned on. He'd ignored his own need in favor of taking care of her and showing her all the love she deserved, but now his cock felt almost painfully hard and straining to escape its cloth prison.

Saeko looked confused when he pulled away from her breasts, but her face cleared in understanding when his hands went to his pants. He got his pants and underwear down in a hurry, and as soon as he kicked them off Saeko helped him pull his shirt off as well so he was just as naked as her. There was absolutely nothing separating them now; there were no more barriers to overcome. His cock was out and ready to play, poking Saeko in the stomach. Her rapid breaths and the hint of color on her cheeks told him she was excited too, which was a relief. It would have been beyond frustrating if she'd had second thoughts now. He would have stopped if she'd wanted him to, of course, but it wouldn't have been easy.

"Do you want me to suck it?" she offered, and he swore his heart skipped a beat. "It only seems fair, after what you did for me."

His immediate response was _hell yes!_ , but another idea popped into his head before he could tell her how much he would like that. While he had no doubt that a blowjob from Saeko would be beyond amazing, there was something else that he really, _really_ wanted to do right now.

"Actually, there's something else I'd like to do," he said. He spoke quickly, not wanting her to get the impression that he didn't _want_ her to suck his cock. "I would love to have you do that for me some time, but I was wondering if you'd let me put it somewhere else right now." He looked meaningfully at her breasts, and she grinned at him when she realized what he was asking for.

"Why am I not surprised?" she said. "I bet you've thought about sticking your dick between my breasts a lot, right?" He could only nod. He might not have admitted something so perverted even an hour or so ago, but they were well past the point of modesty after everything they'd already done. "Well, go ahead then, Takashi. Take them. They're all yours, if you want them."

He wanted them. He wanted them very much, and he couldn't wait to have them. He straddled her and shifted his hips around to get into a good position while she held her breasts in her hands. Takashi was amazed as he slid his cock between her breasts, which she pushed in and held together around his cock. She did her best to enhance the experience as much as possible for him, providing a tight squeeze by pressing her massive breasts together so his cock was firmly surrounded every time he thrust his hips forward.

"How is it?" she asked. "Do my breasts feel good?"

He heard her, but he didn't answer her. He was simply too focused on this incredible sensation, this ultimate fantasy come to life. How often had he admired Saeko's breasts, wishing he could touch them and suck on them and even fuck them? Now he was actually getting to do all of it, and he couldn't believe his luck. Her tits felt indescribably wonderful around his cock as he jerked his hips and slid his dick back and forth between them, and he knew that he would cum if he kept going much longer.

Takashi was sorely tempted to do exactly that. He could picture it in his head: cumming with his cock between her breasts, shooting his cum all over her tits and maybe even getting some higher up before he finished. It was a fantasy straight out of adult doujinshi and he very nearly started pumping his hips even harder and faster to make sure that he followed through on it.

There were two things that stopped him. The first was that he wasn't sure how she would react. She'd been more than willing to go along with everything so far, but what if she didn't appreciate him dirtying her breasts with his semen? That could ruin everything and kill whatever this was before it had even begun, and that was the last thing he wanted, especially since there was still one more thing he wanted to do tonight.

That other thing was the second reason he held up. Even if she had accepted his cum on her breasts as easily as she'd accepted everything else so far, he didn't want to waste this erection before he stuck his cock where he really wanted it. While he didn't think he would have any problem getting hard again, not so long as he had her gorgeous body naked and there for him to look at, he didn't want to leave anything to chance here. He wanted to have sex with her for real, and he didn't want to take even the slightest chance, however remote, that he wouldn't be physically capable of doing so. So he stopped thrusting his cock between her tits, pulled back and got off of her.

"Not as much fun as you were hoping?" she asked. He shook his head and laughed.

"It was amazing," he said. " _Too_ amazing. I would have been done for if I kept going for much longer, and I'm not ready for that yet. There's still one more thing I want to do with you tonight." Then he stopped and realized that they hadn't discussed any of this beforehand, and he wasn't sure that she was actually willing to go that far with him tonight. "I mean, only if you want to!" She smiled and nodded at him, biting her lip.

"I want to, Takashi," she said, sounding very sure of her decision. "Show me that I'm really the girl for you." She spread her legs wide as if inviting him in.

Takashi didn't know if he'd ever moved faster in his entire life. He hurried into position, but managed to hold himself back from thrusting his cock in straight away. He'd waited this long before putting it in; surely he could wait just a little longer to make sure he did this the right way.

He used his hand to guide himself in, and looked down into Saeko's blue eyes, which stared back up at him. She looked as stunned as he felt, like it was as hard for her to believe as it was for him. But yes, this was real. He was really inside of her. They were having sex. Or they were about to at least; he might have penetrated her, but sex didn't _really_ begin until he started moving. And it was time to get on that.

Takashi pushed his cock deeper inside of her, entering her slowly and carefully. He met no resistance along the way but he had no reason to doubt that she was a virgin; she was a physically active girl and had surely lost her hymen some other way. But hymen or no hymen she was still a virgin, and so he still took care not to start thrusting into her right away. However much he might have liked to, taking care of her and giving her a great night was the most important thing here.

Even this relatively slow pace felt incredible for him. She was so tight, so snug around him, and even the slightest movement of his cock threatened to make him moan. He knew he could very easily lose control, pound into her mindlessly and probably be done in a minute or so, but he wanted to avoid that for more reasons than one. He wanted her to have a good time, and he also wanted to leave a good impression on her. He very much hoped that she would consent to doing this with him again (and again and again and again) in the future, and roughly, carelessly fucking her through her first time and finishing in three minutes didn't seem like the best way to go about that.

"This feels so good, Takashi," Saeko said. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and squeezed him tighter. "Keep it up, keep going, keep going!"

He picked up a little bit of speed in response to Saeko's enthusiastic encouragement, but still held back from fucking her as hard as she could. He could tell that he wasn't going to be able to last that much longer even at his current pace, and speeding up any more would only hasten his demise. He wanted to keep fucking her for as long as he possibly could. He didn't ever want this night to end, just in case they woke up in the morning and she decided that she didn't want to be with him like this again. If this was destined to be a one time thing, he wanted to make it last for as long as possible.

The strain really started to weigh on him as he continued. His body so badly wanted to give in to the pleasure it was feeling, and the longer he fought against it the harder the struggle became. Having sex with Saeko, sliding his cock into her welcoming tightness and then pulling it back, was wonderful, but trying as hard as he could not to cum was becoming a battle. Something of his struggle must have shown on his face because Saeko's arms left his neck and she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Let go, Takashi," she said. "Cum. Cum inside of me."

"But you--"

"I've gotten everything that I need," she said, and her smile lit up her entire face. "You've made me feel so loved tonight. I needed you, I needed to feel loved, and I do. This has been amazing, and even if you wake up in the morning and decide you never want to do it again I will remember tonight forever."

"I thought _you_ might decide that tomorrow," he blurted out without thinking. "That's why I wanted to keep going for as long as possible. Just in case this was the only time I got to be with you like this."

"It won't be," she said. There were tears in her eyes now, but with how bright her smile was he was sure they were happy tears. "Not if you don't want it to be. Now stop fighting and give in. Give it to me!"

Like his restraints had just been cut, Takashi's next thrust was much harder than any that had come before it. She grunted at the impact but nodded up at him, so he did it again, and then again. He was like a man possessed now. She'd given him permission to let go and he had indeed done just that. He gave her a few more hard thrusts, fucking her faster than he'd previously dared to, and then he felt his orgasm coming. She'd already encouraged him to cum inside of her, so he didn't bother warning her or pulling his cock out. He just shoved his cock in deeper than ever before and groaned as he began to shoot his semen inside of the beautiful purple-haired girl.

He'd hoped to cheer her up and give her a reason to go on, and as she smiled and gave him a kiss while he filled her with his cum, he could only hope that he'd made enough of an impression on her that she'd be ready to act when they left the shrine in the morning.

\--

Takashi and Saeko were surrounded by "them" once they stepped outside the shrine in the morning. She'd been in a good mood throughout the night and seemed chipper enough when they woke up, but this would be the real test. Would she fight with the skill and even the sadistic bloodlust that she'd talked about, or would she freeze again like she had with those two kids? He looked over at her, and she gave him a small smile. She didn't look nervous or conflicted at all. That was a good sign.

"Thank you for giving me a reason," she said. And then she sprang into action, unleashing sadistic domination and beautiful violence. "They" never stood a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
